Art "Heavy Metal Hero" McLellan
| music = "Perfect Warrior," Lost Horizon | notable former music = "Immortal," Adema | current_efeds = PRW | previous_efeds = OWF, EWE, RXW, SIWA, SIW, NOW, RWA, HIWA, IPW, CLASH | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Hardcore, Improvisational, Old School | accomplishments = EWE Fever Tag Team Champion (/w Skyfire) SIWA Tag Team Champion (no partner) SIWA Heavyweight Champion NOW X-Division Champion RXW X-Division Champion ERW Xtreme X Champion IPW Heavyweight Champion Undisputed Champion of Internet Wrestling (PRW) }} Art McLellan is a Canadian professional wrestler who has been active for nearly thirty years. He performed in relative obscurity for the majority of his career, despite displaying sizable talent and relative business savvy. The majority of notoriety he has earned has been garnered within the last three to four years. 2005 Art McLellan During 2005, McLellan was riding his moderate independent success and namesake as a clean-cut rocker character known only as "Heavy Metal Hero", unwilling to "take **** from anybody" but otherwise endearing toward the fans. The major companies in which he participated during this period are chronicled here. OWF Art McLellan signed onto a small-time company run by the unknown promoter Austin Pectol. The talent in the company was almost exclusively unknown, and Heavy Metal Hero was perhaps the biggest name on the roster, which most significantly included talent such as Chris Charisma, Skyfire, The Dane and Thuggy. Heavy Metal Hero was mounting a feud with rising star Charisma, and it was largely rumored that they would main event the first OWF pay perview for a shot at the OWF Championship; however, the company closed shortly after. EWE After the collapse of the OWF, Chris Charisma, now Jack Depp, followed his new protege Candle Jack to Elite Wrestling Entertainment. Upon hearing of this, Heavy Metal Hero signed with the company as well, feeling that Jack Depp was a promising star. Run by Scott Johnson and Andrew Hallock, EWE was a dual-brand product and, at the time, the largest operation that Art McLellan had worked for in years. Art McLellan and Jack Depp stole the show on the first episode of EWE Fever, fighting to a double-elimination from the EWE Fever Championship tournament. This rocketed the company's landmark feud, for which it is best remembered: Heavy Metal Hero versus ForsAken. Candle Jack and Jack Depp famously stole the EWE Fever Tag Team Championship by overturning a Brinks truck to declare themselves champions before the launch of the first show, turning ForsAken into a sensation, with the stable encompassing as many as nine members, canvassing both brands of EWE. The very physical sparring between Heavy Metal Hero and Jack Depp was met with the foil of a highly intellectual relationship between Heavy Metal Hero and Candle Jack, who exchanged dark and cryptic monologue between themselves, perhaps becoming more central to the rivalry than the original feud between Depp and Hero. This became a dual-culmination at EWE's first pay per view: Heavy Metal Hero and Candle Jack delivered the famous, but very rare "Dagger of Damocles" exchange, and the main event of the show was a combination of the Tag Team Championship and Fever Championship matches, with Heavy Metal Hero and his protege Skyfire defeating Candle Jack and Jack Depp in a tag team match, awarding them the tag team championships as well as earning Skyfire the Fever Championship in an acclaimed match. However, the company quickly folded after the show, many aspects of which were botched due to poor management. While the blame initially fell upon Scott Johnson, it was later revealed to be the fault of Andrew Hallock, though this process took a great deal of time. SIWA RXW At this point, Art McLellan began offering the Heavy Metal Hero character out to concurrent promotions, working double-duty or even triple duty, on a highly strenuous schedule. The first contract he took after Category:Wrestlers